Never Would Have Guessed
by Cammy Girl
Summary: Harry thinks everything can't get worse when he leaves to go back to Pivot Drive after the end of his Sixth year. But when Draco comes to his house with Snape-- what will happen next? And when both finally let out their secret lives, how will they get thr


~*~ Never Would Have Guessed ~*~  
Chapter One  
  
Plot: Draco is having family troubles, and when Snape finds out that Lucius has been hurting Draco, he takes him away. But when he has a choice where to stay where he wants until school starts, Snape decides for him and ushers him to a house where Draco would rather be dead than go to.  
* * *  
  
It was a normal day in Pivot Drive. In the home the famous Harry Potter lived with the muggles, the Dursley's. Harry felt sickened for the past three days, his throat was something hoarse and the food seemed even more horrid than it actually was. "Boy, get down here right now!" Vernon Dursley yelled.  
  
Harry sniffed again and wiped his nose with the towel by the shower stall. The bathroom was where he usually was since the morning had come. He had been vomiting here and there. He new his uncle would be yelling about some nonsense or telling him to do something he couldn't or didn't want to do.  
  
He opened the bathroom door and trailed down the stairs to meet Uncle Vernon in the living room. He was sitting in his brown armchair, sinking in a bit since he weighed nearly more than the chair itself. "Dudley will be back soon and I want you to clean off the table and eat as quickly as you can."  
  
Harry frowned slightly and fixated his glasses on his nose correctly. He nodded and walked toward the kitchen and looked at the single plate on the table. A plate of a single slice of bread, some cheese and a cup of tomato soup. It looked as if it had been waiting for him for hours. "Thanks a lot," He murmured and thankfully Uncle Vernon had not heard.  
  
He pulled down the collar of his shirt, showing some of his chest so it wasn't falling down one side of his shoulder. Her sat down and slurped his soup in nearly three gulps and tried cleaning off his plate as quick as he could.  
Harry was in his sixth year in Hogwarts, and this was nothing compared to the feasts that they had in Hogwarts. It wasn't even enough to satisfy what the vermin in Hogwarts got. He sighed and sniffed again, getting up and washing his plate off and placing it where it belonged in the cabinet above the sink.  
  
"Can I go to my room now?" Harry said subtly when he was done washing the table.  
  
"And stay there until I say so," Uncle Vernon snapped. He was unusually irritable today. Usually because of the fact that good friends protected Harry, he had been considerably nice to him.  
  
He did what he usually did and ignored his uncle's attitude and ran up the stairs. But before his foot hit the final step, the doorbell rang, followed by a loud bang to the door. Harry froze in mid-air almost, thinking who could it be. It better not be the next door neighbor. Last time she same over she ranted for hours that Harry had ripped up all her flowers when it was her own dog's fault.  
  
"We are here for Harry Potter," A distinct, familiar voice said and Harry's heart sped up a few extra beats. He turned on his heels and got a quick view of none other, than his Potion's teacher- Professor Snape.  
  
Aunt Petunia had opened the door, where she came from Harry didn't know. He hadn't seen her the whole morning. She saw the angry expression on her face and instead of answering him she stared at him as if he was mad.  
And behind the black trench coat, which resembled their kind of wizard clothes, Harry could see a pale-faced boy behind him. "Malfoy?" He asked himself in shock and doubled back that he fell on his rear.  
  
As if Snape had heard him fall, he looked up the stairs and frowned to see Harry sitting on the very last stair. "Mister Potter, a word with you," He said, flicking his wrist toward him as if he had his wand in his hand and was ready to force him to come. Harry pursed his lips tightly and walked down the stairs slowly and stopped at the bottom step, staring at his Potions teacher straight in the eye.  
  
Draco emerged from Snape's side and glared at Potter with disgust, curling his lip into a frown like he usually did and looked up to Snape.  
  
"I don't want to stay here Professor," Draco sneered. Snape looked from Harry to Draco and then to the muggles who were standing furious in the hallway. "These muggles will wear on me."  
  
"Now, Draco. This is in all your best interest and safety," Snape reassured him, casting an awkward glance at Harry. Snape had foretold his explanation, telling Draco that his father did not know where Potter lived, and so he was safe until school had started. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am Potter's Potions teacher and I would like to have a little chat with you concerning Draco Malfoy," He said, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "About him staying here until Hogwarts begins in the starting year."  
  
Harry looked at Draco as if he was the very sight of agony. Now he was back at Pivot Drive, back with the Dursley's, and soon to be back with Dudley's attacks, and now he was back with Draco year-round. He knew what this meant. Humiliation- but not from only him but from his cousin. And now Draco would see what his life was like, his miserable horrible life he despised.  
  
"No, we will not have another-," He stopped, his face turning a shade of plum as he looked at Snape's dark eyes. "Another one of those in our house. I put up with Harry, is enough," Uncle Vernon wheezed. Aunt Petunia seemed to nod in agreement as Mr. Dursley went on. "I don't even want him in this house, being what he is! Why should we take this one in?" He snapped.  
  
"Because, you wouldn't want to send a person away because they have no safety in the world of wizards," Snape said coolly, he obviously did not like these two muggles at all in the least. "Plus, I have a note explaining details from our Headmaster."  
  
"Oh, the crackpot is it," Mr. Dursley said under his breath to his wife and Harry's cheeks turned red.  
  
"He is not a crackpot!" Harry yelled. Snape couldn't be trifled with this sort of thing, he probably had better things to do than mingle with muggles.  
  
"Here is the letter, you'll find all your need in there concerning the details," He said and continued. "I would like a word alone, also."  
  
Harry watched with bitter eyes and his Professor followed a very reluctant Mr. Dursley into the kitchen. Harry looked at Draco with anger, his cheeks turning red from the fury of it all. Draco had noticed his change of color and grinned. "Feeling a bit uneasy Potter?" He snapped, saying his last night more eccentrically.  
  
"You're face just makes me sick," Harry growled and turned on his heels and began walking up the stairs.  
  
"Believe me, I would never want to be here in my entire life. I have no choice scar-head," Malfoy growled. Harry sighed and shook his head, still walking away. He had to think straight, he couldn't let Malfoy ruin his vacation.  
  
Soon after Snape and the Dursley's emerged from the kitchen. Snape walked toward Draco and showed a thin smile. "They have agreed to let you stay until the 1st term starts. Do behave, and I will drop in once a week. If anything is less then satisfactory you will inform me," He said, glaring at Mr. Dursley. "Where is Potter?"  
  
"He's up in his room pouting," Draco snorted and Snape pursed his lips in a tight frown. "I'll see you later then," He said and watched as he walked at the end of the hall, stopped and turned.  
  
"Anything else?" Mr. Dursley said in a quaint attitude, his false smile making his eyes look like slits on his plumb face.  
  
Snape grinned and pulled out his wand, and with a 'pop' he was gone in a blink of an eye. Mr. Dursley nearly cried out, Aunt Petunia grabbed onto her husband's arm and stifled a shudder. Draco looked at them in astonishment, but more with disgust. "Stupid muggles," He muttered and walked into the living room. He was amazed at the way these muggles ran the place. There wasn't a spot of dust to be seen, and everything looked perfectly modeled like in a storybook. He walked toward the empty fireplace, looking up at the many photos above the mantelpiece.  
  
He saw a thin woman holding a plump baby, a fat man rocking the same large boy on a rocker, and the child again by himself, smiling stupidly at the camera when it was taken. He usually would have insulted the photos by the fact that they were in fact, very still. But he couldn't see Potter; it was as if he didn't exist in this house at all. For a mere millisecond, he pitied the poor fool. These muggles were ashamed of him. He walked back out into the hall and noticed the woman and the man was still there, looking at him as if he was a disgusting bug.  
  
"What are you looking at? Ah, Potter-," Draco laughed, noticing he was sitting on the very last step, watching his nemesis closely. "Show me to my room."  
  
"We don't have an extra room. You'll have to sleep on the couch," Harry said dully. Draco curled his lip and laughed.  
  
"I don't think so. You don't have a guest room or anything?" He asked in shock, looking toward the muggles he was to live with. To his disbelief they walked away, muttering under their breath about freaks and magic. "Are you serious? Professor Snape is to hear about this."  
  
"Go ahead," Harry said. "Maybe he'll take you back with him."  
  
"You-," Draco growled. "I am not sleeping on the couch!" He growled. Harry rolled his eyes and ran back up the stairs and walked into his room. Draco wasn't done with him, he ran right after him. He slammed Harry's door open. "I'm not finished with you-."  
  
He stopped; cut off when he laid eyes on the room that was 'his'. The whole room was filled with toys and broken bits of parts from more toys and the only thing he could see clearly was Harry's bed, his Nimbus 2000, and his books and trunk piled at the side of the bed.  
And finally, Draco had time to look the famous Harry Potter over. His dark blue shirt was clearly oversized for him, hanging down his front and bearing some of his left shoulder until he pulled his collar forward to reveal more of his chest. His jeans were also too small, and came to his ankles since he was very tall, and it probably belonged to the fat whale that was in all those pictures. His jeans were tattered, worn, and faded.  
  
"Stop staring Malfoy," Harry seethed through clenched teeth. The angry look had never faltered, and now he was just irritated. "You can sleep wherever there's a body-shaped area." "Fine, you can sleep on the floor," He growled. "I get your bed."  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled quickly. "You're not sleeping on my bed."  
  
"Of course not!" Malfoy laughed. "I'm changing the dirty sheets first before I even touch that thing," He said, pulling out his wand and pointing it toward the light blue sheets, and blanket.  
  
"You're not supposed to use magic Malfoy," Harry snapped, throwing the wand away from its target. "You know as well as I do."  
  
Malfoy sneered and pocketed his wand in his robes and wrinkled his nose. "Then you do it," He said.  
  
"No, this is my bed and I'm not changing it so you can sleep in it!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What's that racket up there!?" Vernon yelled from downstairs. Harry gave a small flinch when his Uncle yelled, something that made Malfoy laugh as hard as he could. "Shut up, up there!"  
  
"You afraid of those muggles? You're a pathetic excuse of a wizard Potter," Malfoy said. "They don't even use magic and you quiver with fear," He mocked him, and Harry wanted to punch his lights out, but Snape was on his side. He knew if he harmed Malfoy, Snape would have a word that would damage something in school: points to Gryffindor, Quidditch- oh so many things he could think of.  
  
"You're not sleeping here," Harry repeated himself. "The couch if awfully friendly. It'll suit you," Harry turned around and began putting his books inside his trunk, and began taking off his old sneakers. His socks were even too big for him.  
  
"What did I say up there!?" Uncle Vernon yelled again.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco hollered, making Harry frown in aggravation. Then it dawned on him, something was going to happen and he had that gut feeling.  
  
"What!" Uncle Vernon's loud hammering footsteps come slowly but steadily up the stairs. Harry's horror-stricken face confused Malfoy, and when the door to the room slammed open, Harry's Uncle came in and glared at Harry. "Come out here now."  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy in a different way this time, it almost made Draco pity him even more. Harry picked himself out and walked out of the room without casting a backward glance at Draco.  
  
"What did you say to me down there?" Vernon hissed. Harry tried to opened his mouth but once again his Uncle wouldn't let him speak. "I will not tolerate ignorance in my house. Just because you want to make yourself look like the 'big man' infront of that boy, doesn't mean you-."  
  
"I am not!" Harry interrupted and stomped his foot. "I didn't even say it. It was-."  
  
"I am not an idiot. I know you said it boy," Vernon growled, pointing his fat finger at Harry. "I swear I will put you back in that cupboard. Where you belong and will always stay. If we're lucky, someone will take you away."  
  
"Then send me away now!" harry yelled back in his face. No to forget, Harry was going to turn seventeen soon. He wasn't the small cowering little boy he was when he was eleven. He was still skinny, but he was definitely tall.  
  
"You- Arg," Uncle Vernon choked and stomped his own foot at him. "Not until your eighteen. Why don't you stay at that circus? It takes freaks in, even you!" He turned around and heard the door open knowing his son was home. "You- let the boy sleep in your bed. I don't want any arguments when Dudley is home."  
  
"But-," Harry knew he was getting him even more furious than he was before.  
  
"No.buts!" He hollered and started walking down the stairs. Harry's face had lost all its color, and his cheeks were burning hot with furry. He stormed back in his room (Or Dudley's second room) and saw Draco sitting on the bed, placing all his things abroad the bed.  
  
"Wait a minute-," Harry started but Malfoy threw the pillow at his face.  
  
"No, you shut up. You heard the fat lummox, the bed-," He said, stretching his legs out on the quilt. "Is mine."  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't go near my bed without changing the sheets," He said.  
  
"Nothing a little spell can't do," Malfoy said. Harry noticed the bed was now in a pale green, and was neatly folded.  
  
"You can't do magic!" Harry yelled.  
  
"I can use charms, special privileges," Malfoy lied.  
  
"You're going to get a letter from the Ministry," Harry said.  
  
"I highly doubt it Potter," Draco replied. "The Minister is also involved in having me stay here."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked coolly. Draco curled his lip into a smug grin again and Harry growled and slammed the door shut. "Now listen here, Malfoy. Being here is horrible for me and having you here makes it even more unbearable."  
  
Malfoy wasn't listening at all. "Are you saying something?" Draco said, scratching his nails as if he saw a slight imperfection, which wasn't really there.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Harry knew what he was going to say and it came as quick as it was expected.  
  
"The couch suits you well Potter," He said in a mock-up voice. Harry couldn't believe this was happening. There was no way his summer could get any worse, unless Ron had picked him up soon like he promised. The Weasley twins, Fred and George had given Harry permission to play in their Quidditch practice grounds anytime he wanted. Since they had quit Hogwarts, they no longer participated in the games there.  
  
Harry had enough, there was no point bickering with the fool. He wasn't going to listen and he knew he wasn't going to win atop of everything else, he was bed-less. He left Draco by himself, slamming the door and walking down the stairs. He could hear Draco's low satisfactory chuckles from behind them but ignored them. As he started down, Dudley came into view and as a welcoming home present after not seeing him for nearly nine months, gave him a hard punch in the chest.  
  
"Get out of my way, you idiot-," Dudley laughed as he watched Harry get to his feet again and walk by him. Harry rubbed his chest where he had been hit and it left his mind when he opened his cupboard and peered inside the little room. This was where he remembered his life before Hogwarts, his circumstances didn't change much. He had the same amount of room in Dudley's second room where he slept, as in this little cupboard.  
  
He reached in and tried reaching for his chess set, which was shoved deep in the back. "Father! Harry hit me," Harry heard across the hall. Harry knew Dudley couldn't wait until he could get him into more trouble.  
  
"He did, did he?" Uncle Vernon seethed. He approached Harry and yanked his collar. "How dare you lay a finger on him!" Uncle Vernon said as the shirt collar tore a bit more than before.  
  
"I didn't touch him!" Harry debated but before Harry could say anymore, Vernon had shoved Harry against the wall, knocking Harry's glassed right off his nose.  
  
"You liar," He yelled. "Not an hour and you're already causing trouble for Dudley. I don't care anymore. Hopes to God that they take you away. And I definitely don't care how big you got, you're new room is where it was before!" He pulled Harry down so his head wouldn't hit the top of the cupboard and shoved him inside, his feet sticking out.  
  
"Get in there!" Vernon said, kicking Harry's ankles. Harry clenched his fists, vision blurry with anger and without his glasses. "You hear me! Or you'll fend for yourself on meals."  
  
Harry tried to struggle to get out but Dudley had to pitch in and he kicked Harry hard at the feet and he had no choice to move his feet away giving time to slam the door shut. And with a lock, he was locked inside, his rear now sitting in a dusty old box abroad where his cot used to be.  
  
"You'll stay there until I say so," Vernon yelled and as if Dudley was the injured one, patted his son's shoulders gently and ushered him to the kitchen to make him something to eat.  
  
"It was dreadful Dad-, he was ready to kick my face in-," Harry cold hear Dudley cower to his father. Harry was back from where he started, back to nothing but a sad, lonely eleven year old boy on the inside.  
  
Draco sat at the top of the stairs, and he had heard everything. There was something automatic that popped into his head: Wouldn't everyone at Hogwarts love to hear of Harry's sad, sad life? But he was angry, angry that Harry was treated at such horrid lengths.  
  
He was a wizard for God's sake. A mighty magic-user who stood out above all others in their world, and that's what Harry was known as there. But here he was nothing more than a hated wretch, a thing that no body cared for. How dare these muggles treat a wizard, any wizard at that, like this? It was positively shameful beyond imagination. For the first time he didn't feel alone, and there was also anger rising in his heart. "So what? He's experienced nothing compared to me!" He growled to himself.or did he?  
  
Draco managed to go into his new room before Dudley made any presumptions anyone but his family was in. He had locked himself in there and waited until no lights could be seen and finally came out when he presumed everyone was asleep.  
He walked down the stairs slowly, finding out first-hand that the last one creaked but no one stirred. He walked onto something, something that crunched under his feet. He bent down and picked up a pair of round black glasses whose glass pieces were shattered. He whipped out his wand and whispered, "Oculus Repairo."  
  
And the glasses were repaired in a wink of the eye. He slowly walked toward the cupboard under the stairs, hoping Potter wasn't awake. If he was, he would have to think of an excuse of being down there in the first place. He unlocked the cupboard and opened the door slowly to see his most hated adversary, now his most pitied acquaintance, curled in a ball and leaning against the back wall like a poor boy that has no home. He was dead asleep, no movement at all but the slow rising and exhaling of his chest. He waved his hand infront of Harry's face, and waited for the right moment in his mind to yell, "Hey!"  
  
Nothing, he was very, very asleep. Draco pocketed Harry's glasses in his cloak and slowly pulled Harry out, moving the boxes away from him. He heard something make a sickening crackle and knew he broke something but he did not care.  
He finally got Harry out, and he was still asleep. Draco groaned and pulled Harry onto his shoulders and walked limply to the couch in the living room and prodded toward the furniture. He settled Harry down, put his legs in place and looked at his pathetic face once more.  
  
He finally realized how thin Harry was, and how worn his face was. Then something on Harry's skin shown underneath the shirt he wore. Beside the scratches made by Uncle Vernon when he shoved Harry, he didn't look bad at all. Until he pulled up Harry's sleeved and saw long, thick red marks going up and down his arm. They looked recent, and an ache of pain surged through Malfoy.  
  
"Stupid Potter," He said. "Not even you deserves that."  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry had finally waked up with a start, the sun wasn't even up yet and he was exhausted. He felt the sting on his cheek were his Uncle had slammed his face into the stairs, and it slightly pinched. He squinted his eyes and looked over at the coffee table- wait a minute. There was never a coffee table in the cupboard.  
  
"What the-," Harry wanted to know why he was on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and noticed his glasses were folded on the table, and he placed them on. He squinted his eyes for a moment and got to his feet. He felt a stiff ache in his back, but ignored it and walked up to his room up the stairs. He opened the door slowly and peered in.  
  
Could he have- no. Definitely not Draco, Harry thought. He wouldn't have unlocked the door and 'placed' him on the couch with a blanket over him. He watched Draco for a few seconds and thought to himself. He was almost as thin as he was, not quite but close enough. His skin was perfectly toned and pale as anything he had ever seen, he was nearly white compared to his pale golden hair.  
At the same time, he wanted to strangle the Slytherin scum, and at the same time- he didn't know. "Shut up Harry," He told himself aloud, and shut his mouth tight when Malfoy fidgeted in place on his bed. And to add salt to the wound, it was his bed he was sleeping on. They didn't expect him to sleep on the floor, did they? He looked over at the small alarm clock and noticed it was 8 o'clock. It was time to wake up, Harry smiled. He grabbed a plastic bag that he had seen in the left corner of his bed and placed his hand around the oxygen exit and began blowing air into the bag. When it couldn't be blown in any longer, he brought his hand far out and as quick as he could, he slammed into it and created a loud 'BANG!'  
  
Draco let out a horrid shriek and tumbled off the side of the bed. Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned to himself. "Morning sunshine," He said wryly and walked out of the room. Draco looked around and finally realized what had happened.  
  
"POTTER!" Draco howled and scampered to his feet and ran as fast as he could toward Harry, grabbing his throat from behind and knocking him off his feet. Draco, considering, was only in his black pants and socks, feeling a bit vulnerbale with the lack of clothing "You dirty little-!"  
  
"Let go of my hair!" Draco was clutching at Harry's wild jet-black hair, pulling his head back as he shoved him to the ground on his stomach. Harry tried to get him off, the knee in his back wasn't comfortable.  
  
"I don't need magic to beat the living-," Draco was about to finish his sentence but Harry had used his elbow and hit it as far behind as he could, hitting Draco's nose. He howled and clutched at his nose, growling. "You bloody idiot! I think you broke my nose!"  
  
Harry fixated his glasses once again and was ready to rise but Draco grabbed his ankle and pulled hard, Harry hit the ground with his chin as he fell. "Agh."  
  
"You'll pay for that Potter!" Draco shoved him on his back and pulled back his fist and clenched his teeth. Harry looked up and was about to fight back, when he felt something push down hard on his-- Harry looked down and his eyes widened as to where Draco's other hand were. Draco finally stopped and realized where his was. "Ugh, disgusting!" He removed his hand from Harry's crotch, never fully realizing where it was nay a second ago. He grabbed his hand, as if a snake had poisoned him to the bone.  
  
He ran to the door left of Harry's room and saw it to be the bathroom. He slammed the door open and stopped when he saw someone had already occupied it. "Who is this, get out!" He said, looking at the boy who resembled a human pig with pink chubby flesh.  
  
"How dare you- who are you!?" Dudley stuttered, holding the toothbrush to his mouth, some toothpaste drooling down his five chins.  
  
"Get out now or I'll curse you!" He said, glaring at him with malice and anger. "I'm taking a shower!" He yelled, shoving the fat boy out and slamming the door behind him. Harry had thought the wood had snapped when he slammed the door.  
  
"Who is he?" Dudley said, gargling toothpaste that now had nearly drenched his front.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and with a heavy sigh, he got to his feet and walked into his room and slammed it shut.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn," Draco growled to himself, clenching his fists and hitting the wall hard. He rid himself of the clothes he wore, the dark pants that were now dirty. He stepped into the shower stall and ran the warm water down his neck and he hung his head low, hitting the shower wall. "Damn, damn."  
  
He looked at his hand, and grimaced. The mere thought of touching 'him' that way made him feel as if he was going to vomit, but in other wards. He growled under his breath for not moving quicker, and he remembered waiting for nearly five seconds to react. "Damn you Potter," He growled, growling more to himself and wet his shoulder length blonde hair. It was growing pretty long now, he couldn't remember the last time he cut it. He smoothed it out backwards but in the water it fell beside his face neatly. He washed the water over his body and gently pressed his fingertips to his chest and lowered his hand downward until he came to his aching shaft.  
  
He hated him, that stupid idiot of a wizard who got his face in books for a bloody scar! He hated him, he wanted him dead.but why did he want him at all? Why were the putrid emotions getting to him and making him feel hostile to him in the first place? His body gave a swift jerk, when the water trickled down his back, where many long marks had tainted his body. "Damnit-."  
  
Harry felt strangely guilty for waking Draco up as he did. It was uncalled for, but he was thinking harder about the hand that he probably had not meant to place. His cheeks became blushed with pink, and he noticed it had been three hours since Draco had ran for the bathroom. It was now nearly noon, and he better talk to him before war broke out.  
  
He ran up the stairs, where Uncle Vernon was talking to Aunt Petunia on the top stair. They stopped there murmuring when Harry began walking up the stairs. "How did you get out?" Vernon growled. "You better not have used magic in this house."  
  
"Not, a little pixie opened it up for me," Harry rolled his eyes and walked past them. Vernon was about to grab him when he walked toward the bathroom and Harry placed his hand on the doorknob. "Malfoy, other people in the house need to use the bathroom." He heard nothing, and slightly opened the door- still nothing. "Malfoy!" He yelled a bit louder, but there was no noise but a soft growl he could barely hear. "Malfoy, what are you-?"  
  
He opened the door and stood in shock. Draco was hovering over the sink, pressing a washcloth to his ribs and still drenched in water. "Get out Potter!" Draco yelled, looking to his side and trying to hide his nakedness. He wrapped the towel tighter around his waist and clenched his teeth in pain. "I said get out!"  
  
"What happened to you?" Harry could see the red bruised marks going across Draco's back, on his stomach, and the bruises and scratches on his arms. He didn't see a large portion of what he could see that did not have a mark on it. His pale skin was decorated red, black, and blue. "Who did all that?"  
  
Draco frowned. When did he ever become concerned with that happened to him. "It doesn't concern you, now get out!"  
  
"You're bleeding," Harry stated, and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, really- I hadn't notice," He said and pressed the once white cloth which was now dyed red. The long marks on his back looked like whip marks.  
  
"Who-," Harry started but Draco flung the plunger at him, which was the only thing he could grab at last minute.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" He yelled and clenched his teeth tight, making the wound on his ribs burn all the worse. Harry dodged the assault easily and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door quickly. "Are you deaf too Po-," Draco didn't want to finish, he didn't want to fight. "Just leave."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry grabbed the washcloth and pulled it away from where he was pressing. His left chest area was black and blue, bruised unbelievably and it seemed he had been struck in that same spot more than a couple of times. He reached over to the medicine cabinet over the sink and pulled out some gauze and antibiotic oil, plus some tape.  
  
"I don't need your help," Malfoy hissed. He felt Harry's warm fingertips brush softly against the wound, and raised his arm so he could see clearly the work on him. "My father," He said dryly. "Happy?"  
  
"No, not really-," Harry poured some of the oil onto where his ribcage was on the left and applied the oil softly. He placed the gauze to the wound and Draco growled and ground his teeth. He writhed his fingers as if he was a spider and then shut his fist and closed his eyes. "Your father- Lucius? He did this to you?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm here Potter? You think this is a joy ride for me. I haven't been here for 24 hours and I hate it already!" He yelled. "My father doesn't know where you live and that's why Snape sent me here. So he won't come and 'fetch' me up!" Draco was fuming and Harry looked down and bandaged it quickly and stared at the numerous ones on his back, some eve began infections by the yellow pus that was collecting in the middle of the slashes.  
  
"What did he-?"  
  
"A cane- as hard as he could," Malfoy's throat had seized and he bit down hard and lowered his head, leaning against the sink. He wanted to pour his hatred out so badly, but he just didn't know how. "And he cut me under hear," He said, pointing the gash underneath his arm.  
  
"Couldn't you have stayed with Snape?" Harry offered. "Since you hate it here so badly. He's coming to visit you in six more days."  
  
"I don't need his pity. I definitely don't need yours as well," He snapped. Harry did nothing in reply and poured some more oil on his hands, and walked behind him. "What are you doing-?"  
  
"Tell me if this hurts?" Harry said smugly and smudged some of the oil on the red slashes on his back. Draco growled and nearly hit his stomach into the sink from the unbearable sting. "It does. Their infected so just shut up and let me do this."  
  
Draco bit his tongue in angry and swallowed his pride, it just hurt too much to argue. It wasn't even half of the physical pain, but of the shame he had when the great wizard Harry saw him. Great wizard, peh- Draco still couldn't believe he had done all those things he did. He always wanted to know, maybe if he asked him-? No, he couldn't.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Harry ran his hands down his now marred flash, stopping when Draco tensed and whined.  
  
"Nothing," Muttered Draco.  
  
Harry growled and slapped himself mentally for doing this. Why was he helping him, and he also was thankful he didn't have Lucius Malfoy as a father too. Harry always knew Draco was scum, but he never thought he would go so far as to abuse his own son who he gloats about day and night.  
  
"How do you do all those things-," Draco stiffened, holding his hand to his mouth and looking at Harry through the window infront of him.  
  
Harry was taken aback and looked down at his back again. "Uh, I-I-- really don't know," Harry said. "I guess when I'm in danger, I just won't keel over and die. Maybe it's because I have a bit of Vol-," Harry stopped, eyeing Draco suspiciously. He had never said the Dark Lord's name, and right now- offending Draco was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
"Voldemort," Draco looked at Harry again, but not with angry eyes but that of acknowledgment. "Go on."  
  
"I don't know Malfoy," Harry pressured the larger more open wounds with some gauze, earning him a wince from the Slytherin infront of him. "Sometimes I wish it was Neville who had the mark and not I. But I can't wish that on him-."  
  
"Neville? Longbottom? That blunder head can't hold a wand straight. Are you saying he could have been the most famous wizard of all as well?" Draco said famous as if it was a bug in his throat. He clearly lacked and wanted the fame that was never given to him.  
  
"He's more talented then we think," Harry stated. "He could have been-."  
  
"No, that could never be," Malfoy interrupted and Harry was shocked to see him act this way. "Forget it, I'm just- sick of you being better in everything that I do. Quidditch, fame, friends- everything. I hate you Potter, and I always will. But that isn't going to make me not get along for the time being here."  
  
"You're such an idiot Malfoy," Harry shoved him against the sink in anger. How dare he talk to him this way? "You know nothing of torment. When did he start doing this to you? When? I've dealt with being hated and tormented my whole life, and before I could remember here. I was made to believe my family died in a car crash! I was told I would never be wanted. I was fed like a rat even until this day here, and I was given that little cabinet under the stairs for eleven long years."  
  
Harry was breathing heavy now, and he knew he was getting across to Draco. "You have been physically hurt, it doesn't compare to the mental beatings of the only family you have. You get waited on hand and foot," Harry said.  
  
"You know nothing about me!" Malfoy yelled, shoving Harry back against the wall. "YOU-KNOW-NOTHING!" He screamed, punching him across the face, adding to the already bruised lip Harry had. Harry's head flung to the side, his cheek burning with the painful sensation of his lip opening to bleed. He looked back up and held his head high.  
  
Draco hated that Gryffindor pride, that snotty little courage trip. Harry grabbed his throat but Draco flung his hand away but Harry did what Draco did not too long ago, punched him across the face as well.  
  
"What is that infernal racket in there?" Uncle Vernon howled, his purple face growing tight when he slammed the door opened and saw what the two were doing. Harry was reaching for Draco's hair, while Draco was holding tight to his front collar, which was already ripped and torn. "Both of you, get away!" Uncle Vernon grabbed the old dusty broom from the side of the door and raised it so the two could see. "Harry, get away from him now!"  
  
Harry stopped and let out a long exasperated groan and released Malfoy, and walked passed him and into the hallway were Uncle Vernon pelted him across the leg with the broom. "You dare assault a guest! You want that man to come back and curse us!?"  
  
Clearly Uncle Vernon did not want Malfoy there at all, but he was more afraid of him than anything. Harry walked into his room and realized it wasn't his room any longer. He walked passed the bed and atop a broken television, was Hedwig who was fast asleep in her cage. He opened the cage and ran his hand down her chest softly. "I'm sorry for making you wait Hedwig."  
  
Hedwig ruffled her feathers and moved her head from under her wing and peered her golden brown eyes at Harry. She looked happy that he was there and perched herself on his shoulder, and gave an affectionate nip at his ear like always.  
  
"I need you to deliver a letter to Ron."  
  
* * *  
  
Two month had passed, and neither Harry nor Draco said more than 'pass the butter, or 'hmph' when crossing through the hallway. There was exactly three more weeks until school started and things weren't going to well.  
  
Draco wanted to leave as soon as possible, he was more sickened by the way Harry was treated as well. There was one time he wasn't allowed to eat for three days straight, and Malfoy gave him some of his steak and pastry.  
  
Draco had numerous visits from Snape, he had kept his promise to visit him once a week and so far his reports were nothing horrible. The visit came again, and this time Snape had wanted to talk to Harry.  
  
"I want a word," He said and Harry frowned and slowly followed, Malfoy watched them go. They walked into the living room where Draco was up in Harry's room. The Dursley's were out shopping for some clothes for Dudley so they weren't bothered. "You know why he is here then?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said absentmindedly. Snape tightened his lips and looked out the window.  
  
"I am telling you this now Potter, do not spread this around to those friends of yours. They don't need to know," Snape said. "I haven't told them anything," Harry said honestly and sat down on the couch and kept his eyes directly on his Professor. "Can I answer any more questions?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that, I am still your Professor. Even on vacation you are to show the respect that is owed to me," He said. Harry nodded stiffly and Snape frowned and turned away. "I want you to take care, I cannot visit him again until he comes to school. I have errands I must run that will take most of my time."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," Snape said and gave Harry the distinct idea that he didn't need to explain himself. Harry nodded and got to his feet and walked passed him. Snape left quickly and Harry still didn't know what he meant by 'take care of Draco'. He needed to talk to him, honestly and without lies this time. He didn't want to fight him, he knew if he continued the stupid battles they had, they would regret it later on. Was that what Snape was talking about, what else could he have meant.  
  
"Malfoy?" Harry knocked on his door, waiting as he heard shuffling of clothes from inside. "Snape told me to- talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Draco said. Harry frowned and raised an eyebrow, he didn't know fully himself. "Just come in, it's your room."  
  
Harry opened the door and noticed Draco was packing his things. "What are you doing? You still have two more weeks here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm moving into the living room. You can have your room back," He said, holding his trunk tightly in his arm and began walking toward the door. Harry stopped him and blocked the door.  
  
"You don't have to do that," Harry held his arm out and took the trunk and placed it back near the foot of the bed. "I- need to talk to you."  
  
"I do too," Malfoy said quickly and frowned, turning toward Harry quickly and striding past him and sat on the bed, crossing his arms tightly. "You first."  
  
"I'm tired of fighting with you. I am, really. I'm sick of you despising me because I was hit on the forehead by Voldemort," He said and Malfoy flinched a bit, but regained his composure and raised an eyebrow to signal him to continue. "You're the only one I have trouble with, and all because I wouldn't take your hand when you insulted Ron's family in our 1st year."  
  
Malfoy looked away from him, as if he had ignored everything he had said. "You would have done the same if your family was mocked," Harry said. "I'm sorry what your father did, but that doesn't mean you treat others the way you are treated."  
  
"Are you done preaching? It's not like I haven't heard all this before," Draco said quickly and stood up and looked over at Hedwig, Harry's owl, who was watching him with unblinking eyes. "Anything else?"  
  
"Let's settle this, man to man-," He said, holding his hand out and waiting for Draco to react. Draco stared at the hand and thought hard, a mental battle going on in his head.  
  
"What will this do if I take your hand," He said smugly with a wrought grin on his face.  
  
"It will make us ex-enemies," Harry held out his hand out more again and waited, once again. Malfoy swallowed and brushed his long hair back and brushed his nose. "Come on Malfoy, it will make our lives a lot easier."  
  
"Very well," Draco said and seized Harry's hand tightly, shaking it once and parted. He felt a heavy weight being removed from his heart, and he finally could breathe a bit easier. It had been so long since he felt like this, and he enjoyed it.  
  
'Alright Draco, just do this and get it over with,' He said to himself. Harry smiled a bit and sat down on his bed and imitated what Draco had did, crossing his arms and waiting for him to talk now.  
  
"Now you, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked. Draco swallowed hard again, it was coming back- the lump in his throat. It hurt, and he knew he had to get rid of it before it killed him inside out. "Well?"  
  
Draco walked towards his olden foe, seized his neck and pulled his face up so that Harry was looking up directly into Draco's face. He pulled at his hair slightly and with Harry a bit shocked by the act, he pressed his lips tightly to Harry's. Harry couldn't move, he couldn't even mutter a gasp between the emotions that were going crazy in his mind.  
  
Draco moved toward him harder, leaning his free hand on the bed and moved Harry on his back, never leaving his lips for a moment. It seemed the kiss lasted forever, and Harry's cheeks were tainted red, and his heart raged against his chest.  
  
And with one last push of his lips, Draco moved away and watched Harry's expression go from shock, to relaxation. "Draco-," Harry tried to speak but Draco wouldn't let him, he didn't want to hear him talk.  
  
"Shut up Potter, I've wanted to do this for so long," He said. Harry was astounded by how sex-craved this Slytherin was, or was it that he truly meant what he said. How long had he wanted him but exchanged admiration with hatred.  
  
"Are you ordering me about?" Harry and Draco exchanged shocked and angered looks at the same time, and Draco grabbed his throat and smiled.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am Harry," Draco said. It felt odd, having Draco, for the first time, says his first name. Harry felt Draco's lips brush against his neck and the soft tongue flick along his Adam's apple.  
  
Harry had finally relaxed, and he sat there patiently as Draco rained kisses and nips at Harry's throat, placing either legs on both sides of Harry's waist. "I don't want this," Harry moaned, but in fact he enjoyed it more than any sensation known to his body.  
  
"But I do, so square with it," Draco said firmly and began pulling at Harry's shirt and managed to lift it over his head while his arms were still in the sleeves when the door to the room suddenly burst open.  
  
They both halted and turned their heads to the door, where Dudley was watching with his jaw dropped. "Disgusting!" Dudley grimaced and ran down the hall, his fat body taking him a long time to reach the bottom stairs. "Father! Father-."  
  
"Oh, no!" Harry tried to remove himself from Draco's grip. Now he was scared, for Dudley was going to tell his father what he had seen, and they would know. "Get off Draco!"  
  
"No, I won't be interrupted Harry. Not this time," Malfoy said quickly and pushed a hand over Harry's mouth to shush him, then replaced it with his lips. He never knew Draco to be gently, and that was all he was with him.  
  
"But-," Harry breathed after Draco moved away. "I can't have them know. I don't need more of their jokes and-."  
  
"Does it matter Potter?" Draco snapped, anger returning as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "You know what? Forget any of this happened, you're a coward," Draco shoved him back against the bed and got to his feet and fixed his shirt, the muggle clothing befitting him perfectly. He gave Harry one quick glare and left the room, with Harry still a bit startled and all alone.  
  
"Great," Harry groaned and pulled his shirt back over his head. Harry's stomach hurt, his chest hurt, everything began to hurt as he watched Draco leave the room. Had his heart really wanted him to continue, or was it just the desire for release? "Wait- Draco?" Harry scampered to his feet and ran to the door, trying to find Draco before anything haywire happened. He could think of a few things that could go wrong with whatever Dudley would say.  
  
Harry ran into the hall, and bumped into Draco's backside, nearly falling backwards against the door. "You shut up!" Draco yelled at the struggling Dudley on the ground.  
  
"P-Please, don't- don't hurt me," He whimpered. He covered his face with his trembling hands and cowered on the floor beneath Draco's feat.  
  
"I'll turn you into a worm if you dare speak of what you saw," Draco threatened the fat teenage boy. "You hear?" He yelled and Draco sneered down at him, wrinkling his nose to see such a big muggle cower in dear. Draco saw Dudley nod and smiled, pocketed his wand and went back into Harry's room, walking past Harry without a glance.  
  
Harry quickly followed after him and frowned. "You can't use magic Draco," He told him and Malfoy grinned.  
  
"He didn't know that- did he?" He laughed and Harry sighed in relief to know that Dudley was too afraid to say anything.  
  
"I didn't mean to push you away like that-," Harry started but Draco turned around quickly to look at him.  
  
"You enjoyed it, didn't you. Your sick as you look Potter," He snarled.  
  
"What do you mean, you were the one who came onto me," Harry looked a Malfoy, hurt was clearly visible. He had kissed him, he had taken his first real kiss and then he had the guts to tell him he had done it as a mockery to him. "You rot in hell Malfoy!"  
  
Harry grabbed Malfoy's trunk, gave a heave and threw it out of his room. "Don't you dare come into my room again! You never come near me, I swear I will kill you. I can't stand to look at your pathetic face. You're a two- faced sad poor baby," Harry snarled. "You make me sick, and I thought you could actually have a heart to kiss me like that!"  
  
Draco was stunned by his words, and it hurt to hear them. Maybe he shouldn't have made up lies to cover for Harry's rejection. He didn't like being rejected, and when Harry gave the hint he didn't want him to continue, he blew up. "What I did was a mistake," Draco finished and walked out of the room and grabbed his trunk and began walking down the stairs.  
  
Harry growled and slammed the door, hearing Hedwig give a hoot in surprise. "I'm sorry Hedwig," Harry apologized and opened the cage for her to come out. "What am I going to do?" He asked his owl and she nearly turned her head to the side and then headed toward the open window and soared into the night. "Atleast you're free."  
  
Draco sat on the couch, hands crossed and eyes tired. He looked at the muggle clock, it read 3:30 o'clock. Time goes quick when you don't want it to. He didn't, he honestly wanted to be around Harry more. There was a moment's time where he thought about saying he was sorry, but I vanished with the words 'You never come near me, I swear I will kill you.'  
  
That hurt, maybe more than the beatings his father inflicted upon him so many times before. He needed this, more than he knew. His hated obsession was upstairs now talking to himself about how much he hated him. And those cuts, those long deep cuts on Harry's arm flashed before his eyes, and for the first time he began to hate himself.  
* * *  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Harry wasn't doing very well when he decided to take a shower of his own. His whole body seemed to not work. He knocked over the shampoo more than ten times, and the soap wouldn't stay in his hand. He even tripped over an abandoned towel on the floor from when Draco had showered.  
  
He turned on the faucet; the water falling down from the shower head and he walked underneath it after discarding his clothes, closing his eyes to relax to the wonderful feeling. His neck hurt so badly, and his body was stiff. He just wanted to- shut down permanently. "I can't do anything right," He told himself and slouched down and held his knees to his chest. "Damnit Draco, why did you have to do that?" He said and felt a tear, mixed with the water around him, slide down his cheek.  
  
He sat down on the bottom of the tub, and leaned over to grab something from his pocket, something sharp that glistened against the drops of water that splashed on it. He pressed the blade to his wrist, and made it stay there, just watching and remembering the first time he did this. It was last year, when he had come home from Hogwarts and Uncle Vernon caught him pressing a dull knife to his skin.  
  
"You trying to kill yourself boy?" Vernon growled, walking over to Harry who was trembling. He was so angry, more with himself for being caught and Uncle Vernon glared at him and grabbed his hand. He aided Harry to pushing it back to his skin, smiling cruelly at Harry. "You push down harder if you want to get anywhere."  
  
Harry stifled a moan when Uncle Vernon helped his hands press down, hot scarlet liquid coming from both sides of the knife. "Go kill yourself for all I care. One less mouth to feed you worthless freak," Uncle Vernon hissed and walked away, slamming the door to Harry's bedroom and Harry cried that night so hard.  
  
Harry snapped back into reality, he hated remembering that night. It hurt so bad, like everything else in his life and all he wanted to do was end it all, make it all go away.  
  
He waited until the bathtub was half full, and finally pressed down on his wrist, gasping as he lowered his hand in the water and watched the crimson swirls fade with the clear water.  
  
"Potter, you broke my vile in my trunk. There's a hole in your hallway now- ," Draco said without looking up, and when he did his heart dropped. "What in God's name are you doing, you idiot!" Draco ran up to the tub, grabbed the knife from Harry's weakened and trembling hands and threw it across the floor. He removed his shirt, and wrapped it around tightly on his wrist; Harry did nothing in reply.  
  
He was too tired, and the blood loss was quick and taking all his strength to stay awake. "Potter- stay awake! Potter.Harry, come on!" Draco pulled him up and out of the bathtub, pulling his naked body onto the cold tiled floor.  
  
Harry looked up at him, eyes half open. He closed his eyes slowly but Draco grabbed the back of his neck and shook him violently, making him snap his eyes wide open again. "Let go," Harry whimpered.  
  
"No, I won't," Malfoy said angrily. "You idiot."  
  
Harry leaned his head to the side as Draco began to knot his shirt around his left wrist, tightening it so the blood would slowly cease. "You're the biggest bloody prat I've ever met to do this," Malfoy continued on, Harry was ignoring him.  
  
"I didn't- I meant to-," Harry started but Malfoy cut him off, reaching out for his wand and pointing it to Harry's wrist. "You can't-."  
  
"I can and I will," He said and pointed it directly above it and muttered. "Healio Instante!" A long white colored stream of light flew towards Harry's wrist, and like stitches, it wove itself in and out of the wound, closing it as it clenched, and slowly the wound disappeared.  
  
"You're go-going to get into trouble," Harry gasped, squinting his eyes from the strain of vision. His eyes hurt, and his temples were throbbing.  
  
"I don't give a damn anymore," He said, lifting his upper body up so his head was resting on Draco's chest. "I'm going to beat you red when you can see straight."  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Harry groaned. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief of the pain he was feeling alittle while ago. "Your always ruining my day Draco. You ruin my plans, you ruin my ideas when I sneak of to Hagrid's hut in secret, and you even ruin my Quidditch matches when we play. And you ruined the only release I can think of," He said. Draco sniffed and growled under his breath.  
  
"You're just a stupid Gryffindor. You wouldn't understand," He said, leaning down to make sure Harry was still breathing normally. He could feel Harry's lips brush against his cheek when he lowered his ear to his chest. He looked up at him and saw Harry staring straight at him, color coming back to his face.  
  
Those beautiful brilliant green eyes stared innocently at Draco, and all he could do was stare. He bent down and gently kissed him, holding him tightly to himself. He moved away so Harry could have enough time to breathe, for he was still heaving a bit heavier than normal.  
  
"You're a sleazy Slytherin," Harry replied and moaned into another long kiss. Draco couldn't help himself, he wanted this person so bad it literally was driving him crazy.  
  
"May be, but atleast I get what I want," He said and kissed his lips again and ran his fingertips down Harry's chest, stopping at his abdomen right above his groin. "I'll be honest Harry, I want you- there's nothing for it."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and focused on Draco. "Why?"  
  
"Because you are what I wish I could have been," Draco stated. "I love everything about you, but at the same time I hate it."  
  
Harry sighed and finally realized how tormented Draco must have been all these years if he was speaking the truth. "Draco- I can't-."  
  
"You don't have to do anything," Draco said softly and placed his arm around his shoulders and heaved him up onto his feet. He pulled his trench coat of with a bit of a struggled and draped it around Harry, and began walking with him by his side.  
  
Both of them walked, or atleast Malfoy was, into the hallway and Draco glared at Dudley, who walked up the stairs and saw the two together. Dudley gave a baby-like shudder and ran down the stairs again in fear, screaming for his mother.  
He pulled Harry to his bed, and gently laid him down. "You just have to relax. Let me do everything," He explained and Harry looked like he had a troubled look on his face. "I won't bite your head off."  
  
"W-What?!" Harry blinked in an alarmed panic, clearly Draco had not realized what he had just said.  
  
"Oh-, well.I didn't mean that," He said, his cheeks turning a dark red. "But I might Harry-," He laughed and Harry wasn't pleased with this. He leaned down and started kissing his neck again, loving it when Harry would moan and whimper when he hit a soft spot.  
  
Harry was already the way he wanted him, he didn't need to rush. Those stupid muggles would be blasted into a thousand pieces of they disturbed them at all, Draco would see to that. He slowly lifted his shirt over his neck, tossing the green shirt onto the floor and went back to his foreplay.  
  
He brushed his thumb against one of Harry's nipples, and licked the other, flicking his tongue over the erect bud and earning a soft moan. "Draco- please."  
  
"Shut up," He said hoarsely, hoping that didn't offend him. Harry relaxed when he felt a pain shoot up in his left arm. The wound was closed, but he still lost some blood.  
  
Draco began kissing, licking his way down his body until he came down to Harry's core. Harry knew his lips were close, so he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Draco ran his tongue down his length, his ears picking up the distressed yet pleasured cry from Harry. He moved a clenched hand around the base of his cock, and moved his mouth down so to move back out again, and do the same over.  
  
"D-Draco.ah," Harry growled. He bit his lip, and then released, knowing he would bite of his lip if he focused too hard. The feeling was incredible, nothing felt this good before.  
  
All of a sudden, the broken t.v. that was near the corner of the bed exploded, shattering pieces of glass onto the floor. "Good work Potter," Draco sniggered but moved Harry back when he was about to lean up. "We'll clean it later."  
  
Harry leaned his head back again, a little embarrassed that he made a t.v. blow up. He moved down and began licking him again, moving his hands up so they roamed around his thighs and stomach. 'He's so soft,' Draco thought. He moved his head up and down, licking underneath and everywhere to give Harry the pleasure he deserved.  
  
"Draco- I'm going to-," He said in a long gasp. "I want you.inside me-," Harry gasped, his hair slick and shining in the light that reflected the moon outside the window. Draco looked out into the sky, it had become dark and he didn't even know it.  
  
"Beg me," He said, his pride returning. Harry knew he was just adding salt to the wound, but he still knew Draco was just playing with him still. He really wanted it too.  
  
"You beg me to accept you inside me," Harry growled, a false frown on his face. His blush gave him away, and Draco grinned and moved up to lick his lips in hunger.  
  
"Oh- Mister Potter! Let me take you, let me take your innocence!" He said in a mock-toned voice. For some reason, Harry thought of Hermione the way he was doing this. He had his hands in the air, and a girl-ish tone in his face and facial expression. He was pretending to be a fan girl.  
  
"Quit it," Harry told him. Draco laughed and bent down again and pressed their lips together, darting his tongue inside his mouth to catch his breath away. Harry moaned into the kiss again and battled Draco's tongue with his own.  
  
"I guess the famous Harry Potter should get what he wants then," Draco said snidely. Harry frowned and leaned his head to the side. Draco heard him mutter 'jerk' and realized he was really pushing it. "I need something for lubricant," He muttered.  
  
Harry looked up at him and knotted his brow in deep thought. Where was he going to find something slick? He looked to the side and saw a packet of glue that Dudley had used to make an airplane: No. "The oil.the anti-bacterial oil in the bathroom," He said, not wanting Draco to look his side.  
  
"I'll be right back," He said. He brushed his hair back and he looked a bit presentable. He still had his tight black jeans on, he could walk to the bathroom and back like that.  
  
He walked into the hall, went inside the bathroom and began searching. After a few minutes of searching, he heard the door open swiftly and there stood Dudley. "What do you want?" Draco growled.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Dudley shivered.  
  
"A spell I left around to turn you into a chicken," He said. Dudley was about to run but then an idea shot into his head.  
  
"You can't use magic. Harry can't- you'll get expelled from that freak school," Dudley said. He saw the look in Draco's eyes and knew he had said something wrong.  
  
"Freak school?" Draco laughed. "I'd rather be a freak than a fat whale," He growled and grabbed the knife that was left on the floor that Harry had used, it was still covered in blood. "You see this? I'm going to cut you up and feed your entrails to the muggles who live here."  
  
Dudley's jaw dropped, fear in his eyes. This guy didn't need to use magic to scare him. "Mummy!" Dudley screamed, running down the hall and down the stairs. This was an instinct now-.  
  
Draco finally found it, in the medicine cabinet and he quickly ran to the hallway and into Harry's room. He saw Harry, the blanket around his waist and he was opening Hedwig's cage.  
  
"Leave the bird, I'm not done with you-," Draco grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backwards against the bed. Harry blinked as Draco forwarded himself onto him. He bent down to seize Harry's lips in another kiss, his tireless hands exploring Harry's body.  
  
"Let her out first- she might make noise," Harry said when Draco broke the kiss.  
  
"Your going to be the one making noise," Draco grinned and Harry wore an expression of false-fear and surprise.  
  
Draco sighed and got up and opened the cage for Hedwig to soar out into the sky. He immediately went back to Harry, and began undoing his own pants zipper. Harry leaned forward and darted his tongue around Draco's Adam's apple, down to his left nipple and with his free hand that wasn't holding him up, moved it to his back and pushed Draco to him. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's jet-black hair, and took in the scent.  
  
"Hm," Draco let out a stifled moan, as Harry moved his hand down Draco's pants. He pushed and tugged until his only garment was soon discarded. He fiddled with the tube of oil, trying to get it open with one hand, as his other one was busy at the moment. "Bloody muggle.-," Draco frowned and realized he wasn't opening it. "What is this thing called again?"  
  
"Antibacterial oil," He told him matter-of-factly. Harry stopped his gently caress on Draco's back and grabbed the tube, opening it with a flick of the thumb. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the tube and poured some on his fingers. "I know.this might sound stupid but-."  
  
Draco stopped when Harry's face fell. "I'm really a virgin, can you just be a bit-- gentle," Harry said in a soft whisper, his cheek turning red. Draco nodded and moved his hand down to his length, running an un-lubricated finger up and down his length.  
  
"Of course, if it hurts.just tell me," Draco said honestly. Harry swallowed again and nodded, relaxing his head against the pillow beneath him. Draco moved one of his fingers into his opening, hearing Harry moan and then adding another. He moved slowly in and out, making it slick so there was not a lot of discomfort. "You ready, Harry?" "Hm, yeah. Do it- please," Harry groaned. Draco looked down at him, raking his eyes up and down his thin but very attractive body. He positioned himself between Harry's legs, moving his rear up onto his knees to help in leverage.  
He moved his erect cock at Harry's entrance, and gently pushed in until his head was inside, and slowly he leaned forward until he was completely in. "Ahh.Draco- ah," Harry clenched the bed sheets beneath him and tried to relax so he wouldn't clench so much.  
  
"You okay?" Draco asked. Harry waited a few moments to answer. The feeling was like nothing he ever experienced. It was like he was being ripped apart on the inside. Soon, the pain subsided and all he could feel was the moist feeling of having Draco inside him.  
  
"Do it- I'm fine," Harry finally said and Draco didn't need another incentive to continue. He moved out again, and moved back in, and not too long he began continuously thrust into the man below him.  
  
"H-Harry.your so tight," Draco groaned and as he moved his hips in perfect motion, gently stroked Harry's thighs and placed them over his own shoulders, so he could move in deeper.  
  
Harry could feel his cock move inside and out, a wonderful sensation he never felt before. He knew the fact that Draco had done this before, but he never knew how good he could do it. Wanting to touch him, feel him since he really couldn't do anything at this point, Harry contracted his velvety walls around Draco, and uttered his name aloud. "Draco!"  
  
"My, my Harry. You are very loud," Draco bent down slowly and kissed Harry's nose. "Keep it down a bit, I can't cast a sound spell."  
Harry nodded and sighed when Draco began pounding on him again. His mouth opened to emit an inaudible moan, as Draco's body became soft from the sweat. This was causing his whole body to work, and Harry could tell it was a bit hard to breathe. Draco had been going through so much, and the bruises and cuts and slashes on his body were still throbbing. Draco stopped, stiffened his body as he moved quickly inside Harry, and he leaned down, his hair covering his face.  
  
"Draco, are you all right?" Harry could tell he was in some sort of discomfort. He reached to him, brushing away his golden hair from his face. Draco whimpered and finally lost himself and spurted his seed inside Harry.  
  
Harry moaned and leaned back on the bed again, breathing in long soft moans. Draco stayed there for a moment, and moved out him and leaned his body down on top of Harry's, settling his head underneath Harry's neck. He wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor, the famous Harry Potter, and closed his eyes.  
  
Harry did the same, wrapping his arms around his lover in an embrace he had never had before. He had been hugged many times before by adjourning fans, praising him for something he did, Hermione when she was glad Harry was alive, and Ron-- but this was different. It felt like he actually was on this planet for a purpose.  
  
"I love you," Harry murmured in Draco's hair, kissing the crown of his head. Draco sighed heavily, and opened his eyes again and then closed them.  
  
"I think I love you too," Draco said. He had never told anyone he loved him or her before and meant it, this was a new thing in his life. He was a bit scared but- he knew someone actually loved him back this time.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked. Draco gave him a quick squeeze and smiled.  
  
"Well, we have two weeks before school starts. I'm going to do something about these muggles," Draco said and he knew Harry became worried. "No, I won't blow them up. I'm just going to put a word in."  
  
"Thank you," Harry smiled.  
  
"And we need to buy you some clothes. Thankfully, my father gave me a lot of money and placed 'all' of it in Gringotts. In a week we'll go to Diagon Alley and get you some clothes, and a good meal. I don't particularly fancy the disproportionate amount of food these muggles have."  
  
"Yeah, you like selection. Spoiled Slytherin trait?" Harry laughed and Draco pinched the side of Harry's arm, Harry let out a mewling growl.  
  
"We'll stay in the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder week Harry," Draco grinned, leaning up so his nose could be touching Harry's. "Do you have anything against that?"  
  
Harry smiled and kissed Draco's lips softly and stared at him with those glowing green eyes.  
  
"Definitely not Draco," Harry laughed again with a broad content grin. "Definitely not." * * *  
  
"Don't you dare forget what I said," Draco told Harry, helping him load his trunk off the cart. He looked to see if anyone was looking, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, as long as you don't say anything either," Harry stated. "The train is leaving in five minutes."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry by the collar of his new school robes Draco had bought him, since the pants he had before were near his ankles. Harry looked at him in a usual shocked tone, and smirked at Draco. Draco moved forward and kissed Harry's neck, and smiled to himself. "It's going to leave," Harry said quickly.  
  
"We have four minutes," Draco said and breathed hot breath in Harry's ear.  
  
"Harry? Ron, I can't find Harry," Hermione's voice could be heard, and it was very close. Draco moved away quickly, surprised to see Granger so close to them.  
  
"I'll see you later Potter," Draco said, leaning forward again and behind the view of any of the students, the steam covering them, he roughly kissed Harry on the lips, darting his tongue inside his mouth and moved his hand behind his neck. Harry sighed into his mouth and pressed his body to Draco's.  
  
"Harry?!" Grangers voice could be heard again. Draco growled and moved away sadly.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later" Draco said seductively and shoved Harry back onto the Platform, practically right beside Hermione's feet.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione gasped, bending down to help Harry up. "Malfoy, what's your problem?"  
  
"None of your business Mudblood!" Draco sneered and walked passed Hermione, hitting her shoulder and made a false hiss toward Harry. Hermione helped him up to his feet and Harry fixed his glasses and watched as Draco walked onto the Platform, casting him an amused smirk that only Harry caught.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked and Harry smiled.  
  
"He's just peeved because I got the best of him Hermione," Harry said and Hermione smiled but had a curious expression Harry had to chuckle to. "Let's go Hermione. I think this year is going to be a good one."  
  
~The End ~ 


End file.
